Beyond
by BookHippie
Summary: SasuNaru Sasuke is part of a force that goes in, analyzes new planets for possible new alliances, and gets out. Finding Earth, and one Naruto Uzumaki, the last part of that plan may not work out so well... Future lemons/limes. Possible side parings.
1. Chapter 1:  Beyond Yourself

Chapter One: Beyond Yourself

_Files RxkL-00487q recovered on the third revolution of planet D, translated into English on the last revolution of plant E by the Ambassador of Planet X. _

_This part of the report is from the combined memories of the following people mentioned._

Super Nova had just occurred to a star near Planet T, or the Sarutobi quadrant, killing the planet's leader Hiruzen before he had time to elect an heir.

So now the Ambassadors of the known universes were gathered together to elect a new leader for the intelligent fire planet.

Little did they know, though, that Kiba, skilled tracker of Planet D, or the Inuzuka quadrant, had some news for them all.

* * *

The glass dome, nicknamed "The Academy" by some past Ambassador for all of the pointless things discussed there, only received light from four different suns once every revolution of planet C, or the Hyuuga quadrant (_Earth translation: Once every 3 ½ years), _so, for the surprise meeting, the Academy only received light from one sun, making it very shadowy.

Homura of planet A, or the Mitoka quadrant and Koharu of planet B, or the Utatane quadrant stood in the center of the room. Homura's form was similar to an ostrich, but scaled like a lizard, with the head being the most humanoid part, 6 large tusks curling from his forehead, while Koharu's form was a silver line (_about 6ft tall) _surrounded by silvery mist, voice projecting right into thoughts. Together they had lived the longest of all other Ambassadors, and therefore their voices were well acknowledged when the time came for listening.

Which there would be a lot of today, if they had their way.

_Kids nowadays... _projected Koharu, _never taking the needed time to properly decide things..._

Homura blinked in agreement, not feeling like speaking.

Koharu and Homura were friends by the barest definition of the word, and didn't really enjoy conversation that wasn't vital in any way. So they waited for the others to show up in silence, not feeling awkward because they never knew it could be another way.

Tsunade of planet F, or the Senju quadrant arrived first out of the guests. Homura and Koharu weren't exactly fond of the small, chibi like creature (_resembling a small, brown furry person) _that could lift up to a thousand times it's own weight.

She spoke in the high, trilling language that was the language they all talked in together **(1)**_**, **_and said, "Hello. I assume I'm early."

Her large golden eyes observed the two eldest Ambassadors as they did their best to remain pleasant, and not say anything they'd regret.

Tsunade knew of their hatred of her, and when they were not on her case, liked to provoke them.

* * *

_The next part of the document comes from personal accounts._

_Ambassador Sasuke, of Planet V_

I arrived late. Not really my fault, more my father's for running through my opinions over and over so that I wouldn't forget what the Uchiha quadrant's views are on the new leader of the Sarutobi quadrant.

Entering the hanger leading to the meeting room, I could see the room was packed, no one daring to miss such an important gathering.

The glass doors moving aside soundlessly for me, I scuttled into the room, my body quite noticeably larger than anyone else in the room.

"Sasuke, welcome," stated the shadow, Hinata, as everyone else cringed away.

"Hello," I replied apathetically.

Of course I'm well aware how frightening the Uchiha quadrants' people looked to the other races, but for some odd reason, the timid heir to the Hyuuga quadrant had never seemed afraid.

This time, though, neither did Kiba.

Compared to the rest of them, I stuck out: I had a large, almost touching the ceiling height, where as my body was pure white and as hot as any star of that color, my body in three, heavily armored sections and hairless, two arms coming from the second section, with 6 sharp legs that could cut through just about anything if swung correctly, and my eyes large, deep crimson red balls.

"Gaki," growled the voice of Tsunade, "_how _long were you gonna make us wait?"

I apologized, "Excuse me, but my ship was having trouble..."

"You sound like Kakashi..." Ino, the blue puff ball, stated flatly.

"Oi, oi..." grumbled Kakashi, a sleek, scaled form that had no legs or arms, but instead hovered, "It isn't my fault that my chivalry is so widely known!"

_I _interrupted Koharu _would like to get started by nominating Sarutobi Asuma to position of Ambassador._

Various debates broke out at her blunt statement –agreements, disagreements, and I would keep my silence until directly asked. Otherwise, the Uchiha voice would be worth less, if we had to push our voice over others.

Luckily, though, a majority was easily reached, and in the favor we had chosen, so when asked, I merely told them that I agreed.

Asking me had been the last measure, and, with only two unhappy members, we all began saying our goodbyes.

I turned back to my hanger, ready to go, no one really worth reaching out to. My planet is a lonely and severe one, where weakness could get you killed. Only women were spared –men only when with the women they chose.

"Wait!" called out Kiba, stopping everyone in their tracks.

Yelling at the peace meeting meant one thing –important business. So we all froze, waiting to see what the best known tracker had to say.

"I've found a new planet!" he announced happily.

We all just stared, not believing what was just said. _I _certainly didn't look as silly as all the others, but it was still astounding news.

Each rotation brought about better technology, and it was rare for something to so easily escape our notice for so long.

"Where did you find it?" Ino demanded, her six eyes blinking in excitement.

"Well..." the giant , four-legged, white furry creature started, **(2) **"It's blue and green, with _white _clouds covering up some of it."

Interested murmuring began at this –no one had ever heard of _white _clouds.

"And..." he went on, "the head species of this planet, that they call "Earth" are called-"

"Wait," interrupted Tsunade, "you've already attempted investigating this foreign land? You idiot! Do you realize how _dangerous _that is! What if a similar form of your planet's death resides there?"

Shushed by many, Kiba was prodded on to continue.

""Humans" are what the main species are called. Their speech is odd, and their languages vary by the green patches that they live on. Oddly, they don't live on the blue parts, which I don't understand... But-"

"What do they look like?" asked Asuma, the tall, almost made of liquid figure that had just been elected.

Kiba now looked rather proud of himself, and proclaimed, "I don't have to tell you, _I can show you!"_

He then held out a small square with an alien on it.

My teeth protruded from my mouth as I prepared to kill the threat, but, before I or anyone else could, he yelled, "No, _wait! _It's one of their inventions –it's just...an image, not living."

We all stopped, and now, even _I _was pretty curious. We were so advanced, yet, why had _we _never thought of the potential of this kind of thing...?

"Oh, and," he continued on, showing us all more images, "there's only two genders; the ones that produce young usually have longer hair on the head, and no hair on the legs or pits under their arms, unlike the other breed who has shorter hair, but hairy legs and pits of their arms."

We all recognized the nose, eyes, mouth, ears, legs, hands, etc...but...

"What are the fleshy parts here?" Ino asked, pointing at the female's torso.

"They're the parts that feed their young," Kiba explained, and we all nodded, getting this, as well, "The larger, the better. But here's the weird part, _men _have teats too! Not just the women! But no sustenance for their young... And, and, the men have these three fleshy parts down here," He said, pointing at the place in between the two legs of the males, "that I'm pretty sure are used for reproduction."

"How large are those?" asked Kakashi.

"Well..." Kiba trailed off, thinking, "too large isn't good, but too small also isn't good... I think it's from the tip of the longest antennae off the arm, to some lines _on _the arm."

"The eyes are _three _colors..." Hinata quietly noticed, sounding pretty awed.

This opened the floor for more random comments.

"Why do they have two layers of differently colored skin?" asked Homura.

"These are their protection, for human skin is sensitive," explained Kiba, "It's mostly for decoration and covering; both male and female wear two layers of it around their legs, but female also have two around their fleshy parts."

Balance for these humans were also explained, as well as their speech and that they had to _breathe oxygen. _Like my planet, though, they consumed other living things for energy. Like Hinata's planet, they needed an odd type of gas to run their body as well. And like Kakashi's planet, they need to rest every so often to recharge. But they were _also _delicate and broken simply, yet _these _things were the top species.

The most important thing about them, though, may have been that they have something we don't, oddly enough. Something called "emotional range", whereas we all only felt certain emotions.

Sadly, their emotion range may have been huge, but...

"They're so...ugly," Ino mumbled.

The Ambassadors didn't often use that word, but there was no other way to describe these pathetic beings.

_Don't complain. _Input Koharu. _You're going to have to take their form._

"It's pretty far to their galaxy..." Kiba informed them, "It won't be a problem with our new skippers."

Hinata cringed at the nickname for her invention, but chose to stay silent to it. The powerful jets ran off a special component only found on her planet, but it had been Hinata who had finally found the use for it.

Precisely that reason made my father want to marry me off to Hinata, making an alliance that "they couldn't afford to let go". Supposedly after this meeting the two planets were supposed to plan out the wedding. Now that Earth had turned up, it would have to be a while, though.

"Time to get down to business..." chided Homura.

All Ambassadors could change their shape to match other species –it's how we blend and inspect without war. You can only be chosen if you have the potential to work with and control chakra –the energy combined from mental and physical power that _every single race possesses. _But, just because every race _has _chakra doesn't mean that every _individual _can bend it to their will.

All who try to abuse it in the past have failed and been destroyed –that's why we only use it to replicate our physical forms. Otherwise, there's no guarantee to our survival. And that's what we were attempting to do now. The sooner we succeed, the sooner we can complete our observation.

Even with the chance of danger, no one looked eager to attempt it.

Other than Kiba, that is, who had already transformed and began pulling on his second skin, showing us how to put them on. The language coming from his mouth made absolutely no sense to me, and I could tell the others didn't get it either, but his gestures made enough sense.

I closed my eyes, focusing to build up the chakra to mold my new body. Everything had to be just so, the eyes small circles, three colors, the face shaped just so, the body, the skin tone... I felt the pressure on getting it right –after all, I had gotten every other species that we had done on the first try, and a human really didn't seem that difficult at first glance. The muscle structure had to be _just _so... I felt slight pressure _right _above where the eyes were supposed to go, and opened my eyes, alarmed.

I didn't recognize a single being in the room –they were all successful.

But then I looked closely and noticed some subtle differences, like Hinata's eyes were only one, pale, washed out color. Kiba, though, had _nothing _right, from Sasuke's eyes: His eyes lacked one of the colors, and he had large, bright red forms on either side of his head under the eyes.

Kakashi, Ino, and Tsunade, though, had all turned out right.

Homura and Koharu hadn't transformed because you take your own age when transforming, and they would be so old they would be able to accomplish nothing.

_Tsunade _knew how to hide her true age, but she had never said how it was done.

We all moved to the large mirror on one of the walls to check our effort, and that's when I saw the body I had made.

I had messed up, to my complete shock.

I _had _three parts to the eyes, but _two _parts were black, though the white around the outside was correct, so instead of brown eyes or anything, mine were black.

The hair at a good, length, and also black, I checked that off and moved on. The muscle work looked not nearly as obnoxious as Kiba or Kakashi's, of which I admit I enjoyed. The arms, and parts hanging off of the arms were fine, as were the legs. And, probably an after effect of my species, size, I was taller then everyone else in the room. Reaching the beginning of my legs, my eyes widened as I saw the fleshy part between them.

Did I get that right...? I remember what Kiba had said and compared it to the longest finger from some lines. Actually, yeah, I did...weird. It looks somehow bigger than it should be.

"Alright everyone," called Kiba, "It's been about ½ of a revolution (_1 ¾ years_), it's time we get going."

The language I thought in while in this body resembled no other language I had ever tried. It appeared that we all were a little...creeped out by how simply we translated and interpreted a language never before heard.

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" Sasuke questioned, testing the human voice out for the first time.

"Woah, deep voice," Kiba said approvingly, "Nice. Oh, well, yeah. The clothes I brought are over there."

We followed his pointed finger to piles of clothes, labeled "Male" and "Female" with sheets of paper, written in sharpie. I paused in mid-step, wondering what the _hell _paper and sharpie is, and how I know about them.

"Kiba," I asked, noting the rumble in my voice. Annoyance, and maybe a tad bit of panic. "How do I suddenly know things I've never heard of?"

"Um, well," Kiba said, looking nervous, "Human minds kind of have their own voices. Like, they sort of whisper in your ear and tell you things that you would normally know if you actually _were _human. Which is why you can't stay in this body for more than a year."

My mind showed me how impossibly long or short that could feel, and I asked, "Why a year?"

"Because..." he stated, "I had a partner...**(3)** We decided he would stay while I monitored, so I could back up our information gathered _away _from Earth. They have a specific time system on Earth, so we agreed to a year. And the day he was supposed to come back, the voice went away. Attempting to contact him didn't work, so I went back in. He..."

Kiba looked brokenhearted, "he didn't recognize me. He was human, with no knowledge of how to turn back."

* * *

**(1) The equivalent of Latin for Earth an "international language"**

**(2) Two guesses who he resembles... XD**

**(3) Yet again, take a guess who the partner is.**

***sweatdrops* Yeah... I was gone for a while. My life has sucked a lot lately and I just didn't feel like writing. I'm back, though, and working on the next chapters of my other stories. But...this plot-bunny hit me in the midst of it, so, I decided to go ahead with it! I really like this idea, but let me know what you think! Oh, and, any side pairings, things I could fix, parts that confuse you... And I'm also looking for a beta. Greedy little bitch, aren't I? ;)**

**Glad to be back!**

**~Hippie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2:  Beyond Duty

Chapter Two: Beyond Duty

It felt so weird to be back in the steam-lined _Sage. _The last time I had seen her was many years ago –when we had traveled to a hostile planet. I felt my lips tugging into a...smile? Which I quickly hid behind my usual stoic mask. No one would know how badly I hated my voice, if I had anything to say about it.

I ran my hand, I wish I'd quit referring to this body as mine, along the side, feeling the grooves from the violent sand that had tried to keep us on that planet.

_Sage _wasn't even really her name, but I couldn't recall any of my former languages, and Kiba said that's what it roughly translates to. Compared to how _small _of space humans take up, _Sage _looked as if she consumed us when we entered. Thanks to a very bored Kiba, though, there were at least seats that we could securely sit in

Even though Kiba had already taken the trip to Earth before, Tsunade would drive, if only because with Kiba, he may or may not fall asleep in human form. After that story, no one would get on _Sage _until he wasn't driving. Luckily, he had imput the coordinates, so anyone with half a brain could correctly drive it.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata timidly said, "It's time to g-go..."

My palms pressed to the large glass window as I stared in the general direction of my home planet, I released a heavy breath of air as I turned to face her.

She offered me a nervous smile and reached out for my hand.

Hinataknew of our predicament as well, and I knew she was just trying to accept it, but I couldn't help how my brows slid together into a scowl. But I would have to try, as well, so I squeezed her hand gently, and watched the slight smile slide across her face.

None of us understood why she had that stutter, but, she had always been quiet and polite, so we guessed that was just the human interpretation of it –shyness.

I stepped ahead, taking the lead as we walked up the platform to the ship we had entered so many times before. The sealed door to the ship went at least 7ft higher than I, and 8ft on either side. The ramp looked more suited for my old form and dwarfed me now.

Walking through the entryway to two serile white rooms, I noticed that there were several differences. A small section away from everything else, hidden behind white material resembling a...shower curtain.

Annoyed with the voice, I noticed how compared to the chairs we used to sit in, the ones humans sat in appeared more like a model for the tall ones then their own structures.

I took a seat in the far back, not near the seperate little room, and wasn't surprised when Hinata followed me.

Crossing my right leg over my left, I tugged slightly at the high collar of my so-called "Private School's uniform", not really liking how tight it felt on my skin. The uniform was black with silver trim and brass buttons, long sleeved, with trousers for the men and skirts for the girls, and the symbol, a weird, swirly leaf thing, was embroidered on the breast pocket.

Supposedly their school _was _an actual school, and as a part of their cover, everyone but Kakashi and Tsunade (who had to get actual jobs) would actually have to go to school. According to Kiba, though, we'd be arriving on the very last day of summer vacation, whatever that is.

Tingling shot across my skin, not that unpleasent, but noticable, and I could see my breath as I exhaled.

"Hey, we all going under! Makes the journey go faster!" called out Kiba, pressing a button on Tsunade's dashboard, to her annoyance.

Dashing back to this part of the ship, a glass wall slid down between our part of the ship and the captain's, followed by a white gas that made me feel...weird. Dizzy, unfocused, and very panicked as I felt my hold on reality completely slip away.

* * *

I woke up to a ball in my window. A round, little green and blue ball with puffy white clouds on parts of it.

A rough, craggy form hung next to it, caught in Earth's orbit, but it didn't matter. I had seen many asteroids, but never before a planet like this.

Impossible to describe at a glance, but I felt safe to say humans certainly left no land _un_-manned.

"Strap yourself in!" Tsunade announced, "It'll be a bumpy landing!"

I obliged, snapping my shoulder strap into place as I felt the ship humming with the invisibility shield. To the rest of the known galaxy, a declaration of war would come of our passage being disrupted, but for uncharted planets, the shields could _prevent _war.

Watching out of the main window, now that the glass seperater was gone, I could see the ship quickly approaching a blue patch of Earth. I distinctly recalled Kiba saying that humans couldn't live on the blue part, and felt my face muscles react, probably in horror, to the knowledge that we would crash.

Seeing my face, Kibagave me a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, we're landing where I put our past becon."

He then laughed and began telling a story, "The first time I landed, I had fallen asleep, not knowing humans do that, and we almost hit the ocean! Luckily, my partner saw a small piece of land –an island, called Japan, and crash-landed us there."

As we moved, faster and faster, I could see a huge city where we were to thrive in. We weren't so stupid, though, to come down _in _the city, just in case, so I wasn't surprised when a large, open space outside the city was our goal. Oddly, it appeared to be some kind of park, but it had a large, human carved stone at one end, and three leaf-less trees in the middle.

My brain told me this seemed odd, considering none of the other trees were bare. We landed right in front of the bare trees, the beconon the middle one. For some odd reason, no person walked through the park today.

"What day of the week is it?" I mused out loud, not really talking to anyone.

Of course I wasn't shocked, though, when Kiba answered.

"Uh...Sunday morning, I think. Church should be letting out around now, though."

My brain instantly made the connection, but, honestly, I had to admit I found it amusing that they worshiped a great being in the sky.

The ramp jutting out of the ship, Tsunade opened the door and Sol's light entered our foreign vessal. Many of our people cringed away from the new sensation of warm light on their skin, but I felt nothing. If you were from my planet, you would be shown pain so often that normally by my age you would no longer be able to feel much.

But of course I exited the ship first, coming to rest on slightly soft grass. From the brillience of the blue sky above, I'd say it rained the night before.

A faint smile crossed my lips, too small for any of them to notice, I was sure.

The colors here were much more vivid then a lot of our planets, but what truely took my breath away was the sky itself. The blue background filled with white swirls and one single bright star, almost perpendicular to the ground. Now I frowned, normal human terms were hard enough to comprehend without bringing their weird logic into it.

"Sasuke!" called Kakashi, "You'll be left behind if you don't hurry!"

My eyes reluctantly leaving the sky, I turned to see that they had already set out, ready to make our base in this new world. I sighed, taking one last look at my last link to whom I was, then turned away from it, not looking back once.

* * *

It figures that out of all the chores to do, _I'd _be the one to go get groceries.

Ino and I walked together part of the way, considering we all needed wardrobes, she also had to go shopping. But Ino and I had never been even remotely close to friends, so we parted ways quickly.

The town of Konoha seemed extremely modernized from the sky, but now it was clear that we landed in the more traditional part of town, or Old Konoha, as a sign referred to it. Instead of concrete, a very well-packed dirt path served as the road, where only peoplewalked –no cars in sight. Also, stores and houses sat side by side, some grand, others simple, but all some how blending.

Kiba had been right, I observed, most of the vendors were either _just _setting up, or in fancy clothes, showing they were good little worshippers.

A lot of the pedestrians wore fancy clothes too -going out to lunch with loved ones after purging their sins.

A complex grocery store, claiming to have the "most filling, yet cheapest!" groceries in Konoha ended up being my choice.

The isles were well organised, and I grabbed a cart to fill it up. I snagged perishables, but nothing that had to be cooked –after all, as far as I knew, none of the others knew how to.

After stocking up on everything we would eat, but wouldn't have to be toiled over, I headed over to the single register.

The girl at the register had pink hair, not that it was that weird to me. But I _did _find it slightly suspicious, about her stutter and red face. A trap...?

She rang up my items pretty slowly, I noticed.

My eyes narrowed –how had she figured out I wasn't human? And more importantly, how long until her armada she called came?

Once all my bags were filled, I hung them over my arms, not caring about the weight or number and laid the money down, telling her to keep the change. Getting out of there fast without fuss obviously wasn't happening, because she called out to me.

A click sounded, and I _raced _out of there, praying I'd make it and not die in this body.

Running out of the shop and turning, I ran face first into someone, knocking some of my groceries out of their bags. If anything fragile had fallen out, I swear I'd run him through on my left le-wait. Not in that body anymore...I'd have to settle with verbal, since I didn't yet know this body's physical strength. Oddly enough, I found I spoke Japanese, as well as English.

"Usuratonkachi, why don't you watch where you're going?" I asked, annoyed, but keeping my voice stoic. Who knew when the army would get here, and he knocked me over!

His face went pink and he stabbed a finger at me, "T-Teme! _You're _the one who ran outta there like something was chasing you!"

"Hn," I sneered, bending over to pick up my spilled things.

"Hey..." I heard him say, my brain interpreting that he sounded troubled, "Here."

He bent over and handed me some of the things that had been scattered around him.

I glared at him mistrustfully and snatched my things back.

Looking a tad bit hurt, but trying unsuccessfully to hide it, he went on, thrusting his hand out at me, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

I raised one eyebrow, not stopping to think it over, and blurted out, "Why do you have two names?"

Now he gave me a strange look.

"It's your _last _name? You know, it defines where you came from?"

Oh, _now _it made sense.

"I'm," I paused to remember his format, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Noticing his hand still hanging there, I took it and we awkward shook, his face oddly still pink.

"I could...help you carry all that!" he blurted, "I mean, it looks overwhelming for a teme!"

I frowned –he was so _loud_. Was it normal for humans to be this loud? Recalling Kiba, I decided a selective disease may cause this.

I scowled at him, "Just because I carry too much for a dobe like yourself does _not _mean this is too much for me."

Suddenly, his crazy mood shifted once more, and I felt a fist connect with my cheek, flying backwards, but luckily not losing any of my bags this time.

Then time slowed down, and it was like I wasn't in my body, but _watching _this all happen.

I saw myself blink, eyes surprised, mouth slightly open, and I realized just how _little _I convey through body language.

I also saw the boy, the polar opposite of me, face contorted in anger, kind of scrunched up, fist still clenched in his follow through. His eyes were trained on mine, and I truely noticed what a human should look like. Not at first, though. The first thing I noticed were the six whiskers, three per cheek, like a cat's but not nearly as long.

The description Kiba gave us didn't describe feelers at all. Maybe he liked surgery? But the REST of him...perfection.

NOW I saw what we were all _supposed _to look like. His very being reminded me of the first glimpse of that beautiful sky –tan, muscular, blue, gold, and orange clothes... Okay, maybe more than one oddity.

Then the moment ended, I back in my body, he panting slightly in his anger, and my cheek throbbing tenderly. Well, my first injury as a human. It felt like bleeding under the skin...how odd.

"Whatever," he growled, "It's not like a teme like you should be allowed help!"

Spinning around, he strode off while I stared, noticing my hand was now hovering protectively over my bruise.

Dazed, but not letting my face or movements show it, I stood up and headed for the appartment that they had bought for me. Still in Old Konoha, rustic, with only as much space as a couple without kids would need, somehow they thought it would be start to meet up there.

The dirt road crunching under my shoes, I lowered my head, effectively hiding my face with my bangs, thinking of the boy.

The perfect human... It wasn't until I reached my new home that I realized I hadn't even caught his name.

* * *

***sighs* Ahhh, what a long week! But hey, freedom is dawning, and I was able to update! Also, _yes _Naruto said his name. Sasuke just didn't remember. XD Now, the greedy child I am, I'd like to ask for:**

**A beta**

**You (my readers) to check out my other storys**

**If you do that, to give motivation for updating them -_-;;**

**Tell me any side parings for this**

**Ideas for Kiba's partner (I have a few picked out, but...)**

**Mistakes, or things I could do better**

**A response or some showing of appriciation!**

**Please and thank you!**

**~Hippie-chan**


End file.
